The present invention relates to an armrest adjuster, especially to an armrest adjuster that is formed by a slider, a fixing member and a button and is able to be disposed on a top of a vertical support of an armrest conveniently.
For convenience and comfort of users, an armrest is disposed with various adjustment mechanisms. Yet the design and production of these adjustment mechanisms should meet the requirements of mass-production and cost constraints for higher market competitiveness.
Generally, an armrest includes an armrest support and an armrest pad. The armrest support is fastened and fixed on the right side and the left side of a seat while the armrest pad is connected to and covered a top of a vertical support of the armrest support. A conventional armrest adjuster consists of a horizontal adjustment member (to-and-fro or left-and-right) and a height adjustment member. The horizontal adjustment member is fastened and assembled on the top of the vertical support of the armrest support or a top of a T-shaped rack. The height adjustment member is mounted and hidden in the vertical support of the armrest support. For example, a multi-function bearing head is disposed on the armrest, with a rotational, longitudinal and lateral adjustment mechanism for the arm support in an armrest, in particular for an office chair US2008/0084103. However, the conventional armrest adjuster has shortcomings of more components used and complicated structure. Thus the assembly of the armrest is troublesome and inconvenience. Before being assembled, the respective components of the adjuster are delivered to a workstation. Then operators fasten the components on an armrest support in turn so as to get an armrest product at once. Or the respective components can be assembled to form a semi-finished product (or a module), which is used in the following assembly. Yet the components of the semi-finished product (the module) are assembled from the top down to the bottom or from the bottom up to the top, not integrated into one part. Thus the semi-finished product (the module) may be separated, loosened or lost during transportation or the following assembly process due to direction change or inverted position. This causes negative effects on the following assembly process, production management, mass production and market competitiveness of the armrest.